


some people are bastards to cope

by b0ywife



Series: Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Pokemon References, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: Cotton Candy goes by many names, and all of them are ready to bother everybody else. Monster, human, demons, ghosts and serial killers, it doesn't really matter, for nothing can stop a little shit from causing destruction.The happier you make xir, the more destruction is caused. The angrier you make it, the more destruction is caused.It might be worthy of your time, and if it's not, good luck anyway, can you even escape such a chaotic force?Cotton Candy plays with many friends! Friends who get uneasy or horrified at the bullshit that happens.
Relationships: Lost Silver (Creepypasta)/Original Character
Series: Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958710
Kudos: 1





	some people are bastards to cope

**Author's Note:**

> Cotton Candy uses xe/xir pronouns and it/its pronouns. Xir name is Mellody Lovelace and xir story is in the series, just look up. Xe also likes to fuck whoever xe wants, even though xe is 14yo, even if people try to protect xir from that subject.  
> When xe is sad, xe is actually pissed. Just saying.

Pokemon Pastamonsters were everywhere. Really. To the point that besides a few more known ones, it was expected that it had Pikachu, Red, Gold or Lavender Town envolved. Nobody really looked much after a while. And of course, someone had to entertain the newbies, and so a little albino with dead skin decided to mess around the old cartridges and play around, bored.

At least until xe got all their desired pokemon, never having the money to play when alive, Cotton Candy would giggle hard and compliment xir "precious strong babies" or yelp and cry out apologies when they even got hurt. It was even awkward to be cursed out loud for the games.

Strangled Red glared at xir anyway, touching with dirty hands with crumbs of cheetos the gameboy, the cartridges, his cartridges. Disgusting. A very cold and frozen to death Gold looked in curiosity by his side, almost smiling. Seeing such a scene warmed his heart, to see a new player so in love with the game, and it felt funny when his heart was so icey already.

"Kadabra baby, sweety, little bean, you won! And Haunter too, cutie adorable pumpkin! You are doing so good, so well!" Cotton Candy told the gameboy with an warm expression. It looked fairly weird on xir face, to not have a maniac-like expression. Xe had reached old Lavender Town, and instead of freaking out like a normal person, instead they sang along with the song.

Just saying, but it was even more disturbing to Strangled Red than he thought it could be. He felt at home with the town, but its song in that cartridge wasn't as kind as usual. It made him glad that Mika never had to listen to such a noise.

Steven thanked Arceus for Lost Silver appearing and arriving by xir side, scowling when looking at the game xe was playing. "Why are, are you p-playing that." To the long haired predecessor of Red's surprise, he always got the impression that Lost Silver was a shy crybaby.

"D-did that kid bo-bother Lost too mmuch?" The Mount Silver's Gold by his side murmured to himself, and that was indeed a good theory, Steven raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Aye! Lostie! Haha, why asking? Never got to play before, of course!" Xe laughed at the ghost, as if he had asked something ridiculous. Lostie, huh, quite the intimacy there. "Not ev'ryone can buy video games and eat at the same time! Gotta love free stuff!"

"You are weird. Did you die out of starvation for some video game?" Strangled Red sneered, and Cotton Candy looked at him surprised. Then xe laughed hard until falling on the floor, to his annoyance.

"Pfff, not at all! I wish I had, haha! It would have been better." For a moment, xir smile looked plasted on xir face. Steven knew that the kid had red eyes originally, what forced xir to wear glasses all the time, but he had never seen it before. He did while xe touched xir head, flashing red then going back to an electric yellow, remembering of something he had no idea of what it could be about.

"D-did you di-die of, huh, c-cold?" Icey Gold asked, a ghost of a grin. Steven guessed he wanted to find some relatable death with the kid on the floor. Lost Silver was quiet as usual, but brimming in curiosity. It's not like Cotton Candy told everybody how xe died as xe arrived, so xe couldn't blame them for wondering. Xe shook xir head in negative. "S-so what ki-killed you then?"

"Hah." The teenager still looked small even as xe got up. "They killed me with a cellphone! My own even. You can say that me and my phone, we became one!" Xe spun around, laughing at xir own joke, then stopping all smug. "Ain't my death super hyper original! I bet none of ya ever died by a cellphone."

"How the fuck does one even kill with a cellphone?" Strangled Red asked, before being left unanswered when Cotton Candy turned into static and jumped inside the game. "Hey! I asked you a thing!" He grabbed the gameboy and screamed at it, but the song just kept playing, getting louder and louder like a child that avoid answering by singing-screaming Lalala.

Except it was Lavender Town song, so probably worse.

Steven almost threw the gameboy on the wall out of anger before, leaving it on the floor before walking away. Lost Silver grabbed it, looking down hoping to at least see a sprite of the annoying teen.

"Did he went away already? Can't believe he threw a fit." The noise came out weird from the console, and the boy almost let it fall from his hands.

"D-do you, don't you want t-to answer?" Mount Silver Gold asked, coming closer and jumping on his last leg.

"I dunno. Don't wanna."

"Suit yourself." Lost Silver sighed. "So it wasn't because you were poor?"

"No..." A child sprite appeared on the screen, light hair and looking right up. "Was poor. Too expensive to run away. No food if I did."

"W-why would you ha-have t-to run aw-way?" Mount Silver Gold asked.

"Stop asking pleeeeaaase! I don't wanna recall." A high pitched giggle came out of the gameboy before xe ran outside the screen to explore. The two Golds sighed. Was xe being hunted by something? Xir death sounded more like done by a demon.

Dying by a cellphone? How ridiculous.


End file.
